Disappointment
by Naleyalwaysand4ever
Summary: A conversation between Jenna and Matty goes badly. Set after last nights episode 4x8. One shot.


Hi guys! This is my first Awkward. story! It is set after last nights episode when Matty and Jake get out of jail. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

It is the day after Matty and Jake got freed from the slammer and Matty is looking for Jenna. He has to confront her about what Eva said. He sees her standing at her locker and walks right up to her.

"Thank you so much for your help Jenna" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your welcome?" she said confused.

"I'm being sarcastic, if you can't tell"

"I see that, I just don't know why?" she asked

"Eva told me what happened."

"Oh yea? What did your precious Eva tell you?"

"Don't do that! Unlike you, Eva actually helped me."

"Unlike me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Eva told me that she came to you for help and you wouldn't help her."

"Oh really? Did Eva also tell you that she is a lying bitch? Because yes, she came to me for help. But I gave her James' number because I knew that of all people your brother would know what to do. So don't come to me and tell me I didn't care enough to help you because honestly Matty? I'm not in charge of being your protector anymore. But I did the only thing I could think of. And you didn't really need my help did you? You never need my help!" She said progressively getting louder.

Matty just stood there staring at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"I don't understand why you believe her so easily over me! I have known you for a long time Matty! This girl shows up 2 months ago and you will believe anything that comes out of her fat mouth."

"I believe her because she has been there for me"

"And I haven't? I tried to be there for you Matty. Remember? But you didn't want me to be there, not as a friend at least. You wanted me to be there for you for sex and since I wouldn't do that you got yourself a slutty sophomore. Real classy Matty."

"Oh and you think your so classy?"

"No. No I don't. But at least I can see what is right in front of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Eva! She is being deceitful! I don't get how you don't see it! She comes to this school with all these bullshit stories about traveling the world with all these famous people, how Courtney Cox might be her mom"

"She actually did all of that!"

Jenna ignores him and continues, "She pretends to be friends with me and T, then gets all cozy with you and wouldn't let me in your house to talk to you. She got Tamara's car towed last night! She blackmailed Sadie! And let me guess, she got out of the car right before the cops showed up?" Matty's silence was all the answer she needed. "That's what I thought. What happened to you Matty?" He looked at her questioningly. "You used to be this funny, outgoing, lovable guy. What happened to him?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "And don't give me some bullshit excuse about your whole life being a lie. You were adopted! So what! Your friends are real, and your parents love you! I get that it is shitty that they didn't tell you, and they should have. But Matty, they CHOSE you. They wanted YOU to be their son. Meanwhile, my mom wrote me a letter basically telling me that I'm a piece of shit and that nobody wanted me, and nobody ever will. Do you know how that made me feel? I felt useless, and worthless, and a hell of a lot worse than you should feel right now. But I got over that Matty. Now it's your turn." She says as she turns and walks away.

"Jenna." Matty says, and she turns back around.

"You know Matty, last night my feelings for you started to resurface", she says chuckling. "and I was freaking out. But I'm so glad that this conversation happened because it showed me that I really don't need you anymore. I wanted to be at least friends with you but you know what? I am sick and tired of being treated like crap, especially by one of the few people I thought I could trust." With that she left, leaving Matty with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry! I know it isn't very upbeat but the story popped into my head. Thanks for reading! Please review.

XOXO ~ Naleyalwaysand4ever


End file.
